sonidoyacusticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Larsa
México |estado = Activo }} Larsa (también conocida como Larsa Studios México) es una empresa mexicana dedicada al doblaje al español de películas, dibujos animados y series de televisión, así como post-producción de audio y vídeo ademas de tener contrato con (ANDA y el SITATYR), perteneciente y fundada en 1990 por el ingeniero Miguel Ángel Larraguivel Montero. Los estudios e instalaciones están ubicados en la calle de Tepalcatitla # 60, en la colonia Barrio de la Concepción (cerca del centro de Coyoacán), al sur de la Ciudad de México. Entre los actores y directores de doblaje que realizaron trabajos y tareas de actuación destacan: Héctor Reynoso, Rafael Rivera, Jesse Conde, Liza Willert, César Soto, Christian Strempler, Gabriel Pingarrón, y Gabriel Ortiz, entre otros. También ofrece servicios de subtitulaje, edición, musicalización y producción. Actualmente la empresa es manejada y dirigida por el señor Miguel Ángel Larraguivel Mariscal. thumb|Larsa Studios México Trabajos Películas *Al caer la noche (Primera versión) *¿Me conoces? *Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker *Bajo amenaza *Boot Camp *Furia de titanes (Segunda versión) *Haciendo milagros *La lista de deseos *Masacre en Columbine *Mi historia sin mí *Una niñera inolvidable *Double Dagger *King of Streets *The Wailer *A Kiss at Midnight *Always and Forever *Aztec Rex *Backwooks *Backyard Wedding *Behemoth *Black Widow *Bound by a Secret *Boys of Gosh Town *Carny *Depth Charge *Elevator Girl *Eye or the Beast *Flower Girl *Generation Gap *Hard Ride to Hell *Hellhounds *High Plains Invaders *House of Fury *Ice Dreams *Infected *In the Spider's Web *Kung Fu Killer *Ladies of the House *Love Finds a Home *Love Takes Wing *Mandrake *Mask of the Ninja *Miles from Nowhere *Mongolian Death Worm *Mothman *Nightmane at the End fo the Hall *Our First Christmas *Pelican Man *Preach *Primal Doubt *Relative Strangers *Rise of the Gargoyles *Sand Serpents *Sharp Shooter *Snuff Dogs *Soldier Love Story *Snowlogy *Snowboard *Street Warrior *The Secret *The Sitter *The Twins Effect *The Wishing Well *Uncorked *Vickery's Wild Ride *Withville *Xtra Credit Anime *Remi (Redoblaje para TV Azteca) *Zenki *Deltora Quest *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (Versión de Televisión) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de Televisión) *Gungrave *Nadja del mañana *Samurai Champloo *Yu-Gi-Oh! (Temporadas 3-4) Series de televisión *Extreme Makeover: Home Edition *Good Guys: Detectives por error (Epis. 1-9) (para Dubbing House) *Mr. Bean *Room Raiders - Los Invadecuartos *The Contender *Arizona Highways *Soul Brain *Matrioshki *Jumperson *Farmacia de Guardia *Bikini Destinations *Mamá Carlota *Scream Awards *The Amazing Race Series animadas *Auto-B-Good *Los nuevos cuentos de Félix el gato *Condor Crux *Blinky Bill Actores de Doblaje *Alan Fernando Velázquez *Alan Prieto *Alan René Bressant *Alfredo Leal *Alfredo Gabriel Basurto *Alfonso Ramírez *Alfonso Obregón *Alejandro Orozco *Armando Coria *Armando Larumbe *Benjamín Rivera *Bardo Miranda *Bernardo Rodríguez *Blas García *Carlos Becerril *Carlos del Campo *Carlos Galindo *Carlo Vázquez *Carlos Díaz *Carlos Segundo *Carlos Hernández *Christian Strempler *Daniel Abundis *Daniel Lacy *Eduardo Garza *Enrique Cervantes *Enzo Fortuny *Ernesto Lezama *Gabriel Ortiz *Gabriel Pingarrón *Guillermo Coria *Gustavo Melgarejo *Gustavo Carrillo *Héctor Emmanuel Gómez *Héctor Mena *Humberto Solórzano *Irwin Daayán *Jesse Conde *Jesús Barrero *Javier Olguín *Javier Rivero *Jaime Alberto Carrillo *Jorge Roig *Jorge Roig Jr. *José Luis Orozco *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Luis Alfonso Padilla *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Luis Fernando Orozco *Manuel Díaz *Mario Castañeda *Moisés Ivan Mora *Óscar Flores *Rafael Pacheco *Rafael Rivera *René García *Ricardo Tejedo *Ricardo Méndez *Ricardo Mendoza *Ricardo Hill *Roberto Carrillo *Roberto Mendiola *Salvador Delgado *Salvador Nájar *Sergio Morel Actrices de doblaje *Adriana Casas *Adriana Núñez *Ana Patricia Hannidez *Claudia Motta *Cristina Hernández *Dulce María Romay *Elena Ramírez *Jahel Morga *Karina Altamirano *Liza Willert *Maggie Vera *Mayra Arellano *Mariana Ortiz *Maru Guerrero *Mireya Mendoza *Mónica Villaseñor *Sarah Souza *Verónica Rivas *Vicky Burgoa *Xóchitl Ugarte *Yolanda Vidal Traductores y Adaptadores *Brenda Nava *Elena Ramírez Directores *Alma Wilheleme *Liza Willert *Rafael Rivera *Javier Rivero *Carlos Magaña *Jesús Barrero Clientes *TV Azteca *Toei Animation Inc. Enlaces de interés *Youtube Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas